Millennium Crescent : Take One
by Jincy le Fou
Summary: Marik is out to kill Yugi, but gets side-tracked by a cross dressing young man.


Millennium Crescent: Take One  
  
Marik walked quietly towards his motorcycle which shone lazily in the sun but did not, however, outshine his platinum hair that swayed oh so slightly with his movement. He would have loved to get what he was doing over with; he would love to see his enemy's blood on his hands. He turned a small rod over in its hand and the golden Millennium item devoured the sunlight, beaming. "Excuse me," a timid voice called behind him as he prepared to use the rod as a dagger. "Can you help me.I'm sorry to bother you."  
  
Marik turned and glared at the smaller figure that stood behind him, with a high ponytail that left just enough hair to cover the left eye. There was a hazel green eye peering at him with the most genuine of interests but still, he gripped the dagger behind his back even tighter. "What's that- you've got behind your back?" a voice of curiosity and innocence, but he needed to see blood and now would be a good time. "This," he said revealing his rod slowly. "Is the Millennium Rod.and you will not leave here knowing that."  
  
Marik raised the rod into the air and grinned evilly as it shone for a moment, arguing with the sun until it dulled and he brought it down. The thin figure stepped back, the ruffles of its skirt rustling together. "What were you going to do with that-I can see the blade!" the innocence was still there but the curiosity replaced by slight panic. "You--," he hissed quietly. "You've stolen my rod's shimmer.so, I'll take from you," he said with a slight deviousness.  
  
The figure backed away, the wide hazel eye surrounded by red as the frail hands smoothed the skirt. Marik narrowed his eyes and shrugged before nodding in the figure's direction. "State your name-and do you know.of Yugi?" he growled. "My-my name is Terri.You-who?" Terri replied blankly. "Now, I am Marik and you will be doing my bidding." He said raising the rod slowly. "Is that understood, Terri?" "Yes, Marik-but will you always wave your rod at me?"  
  
Marik stared at Terri blankly for a moment before narrowing his eyes once more and calling Terri to the bike. He pulled on his helmet as Terri reluctantly got behind him and hesitated before wrapping his arms around Marik's stomach. Marik pressed hard on the starter pedal as they tore down the street, a platinum blue blur as Terri's face became buried in Marik's back. "This was not part of the plan."  
  
Terri looked up as they pulled in front of a large building where there were kids running around and walking in opposing directions. Marik swung his legs off the bike and when noticing Terri's fascination, he literally threw Terri to the ground. Terri fumbled with the frail orange skirt as Marik rolled his eyes. "He's here-get up, girl." Marik hissed, as Terri got up, eagerly confused. "But Marik.I have to tell you that I'm." Terri stopped as Marik turned sharply, his lavender eyes glowing fiercely.  
  
A lean young man approached them, his blue over shirt dancing behind him as his gray-white hair shifted gently. He stopped in front of Marik and nodded towards Terri, who blushed furiously, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Who's the girl?" he asked. "I'm not a girl!" Terri said furiously standing between them. Marik looked at him for a moment before grinning. "Excuse her, Bakura, she's a bit delusional-must be the heat.mortals, what a joke." Bakura laughed quietly and spoke in a light tone. "Yes, silly mortal girl; what's the use of lying to us?" he asked peering at Terri with brown eyes.  
  
"For the last time-I'm not a girl!" Terri screamed causing others to look in their direction because it was not everyday one heard such proclamations. Bakura watched as Terri stormed away, rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Marik was now sitting on his bike, his chin resting on his fists. So, Terri was a boy-or so claimed to be. Seriously, though, what boy walked around in a pleated orange skirt with a matching jacket and not to mention the high ponytail? Bakura rested on a nearby lamppost and spoke gravely.  
  
"Did you-did you sense it also.she's got something that we might be able to harvest and take advantage of." "He might indeed, but so, we just let him get away. I sensed an ancient power within him-maybe he'll be what we need to obtain victory." Bakura laughed in mild disgust. "Really, our key to success is going to be a frail-looking, overly effeminate boy whose voice is higher than Tea's?"  
  
Marik stood up and sneered at Bakura before rolling his eyes and looking in the direction that Terri had disappeared in. That boy would eventually have to come back to him; not only because he would force him to, mentally, but because he had nowhere else to go at the moment. Bakura spat something at him angrily before storming away in a fierce hurry in Terri's direction.  
  
Terri slammed his fists into the side of hard brick wall, reveling in the pain as his bones shivered. So, Marik thought he was a girl and had not believed him when he had stated otherwise. Looking at himself in a small puddle on the ground, he realized that he did look too much like a girl- more than he had actually planned, anyway. He peeled his jacket off and pulled gently on the black spandex pants he was wearing before sliding onto the ground. He would have stayed with Marik and his friend-but why did he run off anyway? He raised his blue boot covered foot and looked at it. Had he controlled his feet or had something told him to run away from them? What were they to him anyway?  
  
Terri stood slowly and brushed himself off, angry now with himself for dressing the way he did. What was the point of dressing this way in the first place? He moved slowly and tied the jacket around his wait as he remembered that he had needed to get away from him; he had needed to become free once more. He looked at the darkening sky and wondered how long he'd been hiding in the alley. Placing a hand on his stomach, he knew without doubt that he was hungry. "There's a place-when'd it get so dark.honestly." He muttered walking into what appeared to be a normal evening café.  
  
Terri entered and lowered his eyes to the ground as he felt everyone look up to see who had entered their dimly lit utopia. Life resumed as he at the high counter and the bartender handed him a thin menu and winked at him. Terri's mouth fell open before he blushed and focused completely on the menu. He sighed but it was not heard over the loud jazz band playing in the corner and shook his head when he realized that he would not be able to pay for anything on the menu. He placed it on the counter, nodded at the bartender (who seemed slightly offended) and hopping off his stool, walked out calmly, the saxophone's solo following rhythmically and eerily behind him.  
  
"Hey," a voice called behind him. "You left this-behind you." Terri turned and saw a much taller, much larger young man with glowing blond hair and piercing green eyes holding his jacket. When had it fallen from his waist? Had he really been so concerned that he had not felt it? "I'm sorry-I mean, thank you.I'm sure I tied it on a lot tighter than that. Hey, you were the saxophone player-in the café right?"  
  
The young man grinned broadly. "So, you weren't looking at the ground long enough to notice us! Ya know, John (the bartender) was pretty sure you left cause you thought the place was too trashy.you look hungry-no offense." Terri shook his head, took his jacket and pulled it over his rounded shoulders. He looked hungry-really? Why didn't this guy just tell him that he was some kind of welfare case about to die of starvation?  
  
"I can tell that you're upset about what I said-I'm sorry! I really am, I'm not too good with words-that's why I play.she can talk for me." Terri looked quizzically at the man as his cheeks flushed pink. "You know that your saxophone is a girl?" "What-of course, how else could her name be Stella?" he laughed. Terri smiled as he realized that this man had no intention of hurting him or yelling at him or robbing him. Was the world really such a horrible place that common courtesy could not be expected? All he had done was return his jacket, he had not saved his life or (if he had a kitten at the moment) a kitten from a burning tree, and he reminded himself of this.  
  
"So, I was thinking, since you didn't buy anything at the café, we could go back there and eat maybe? If you're not too busy-you just look like a lonely kid." Terri beamed, smiled and nodded following the man who then introduced himself to be "Andy" back to the café, a bit happier than moments ago. 


End file.
